hollowversefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Chamberlain and Elizabeth Chamberlain
The Family Relationship between werewolf Thomas Chamberlain and his niece, the original tribird Elizabeth Chamberlain. Thomas is the paternal uncle of Elizabeth, the daughter of Dominic Chamberlain and Charlie Marshall. Elizabeth's parentage and unique status as a living hybrid made her and ideal target for exploitation or sacrifice by numerous adversaries even before she was born. Thomas, who's relationship with Dominic (or Nic as he calls him) had been strained for centuries, had left Los Angeles not long before Elizabeth was born to start a new life himself. By the time Elizabeth was born, the supernatural situation in the city had deteriorated to the point of all-out war between the Original Witch/Werewolves, vampires, witches, werewolves and mortal factions. Elizabeth's parents along with Thomas, her paternal uncle, knew that she would be under constant threat from these enemies. Wanting a happy life for their daughter, Charlie and Dominic concluded that it would be best if she was not raised in the embattled city. The first step to achieving this goal was to convince the world that their newborn child had died on the day she was born. In order to ensure Elizabeth's safety, Dominic then called upon Thomas- who, despite their troubled history, he trusted above all others - to take and raise his daughter in secret, far away from those that would see her dead. He gladly did so, promising Dominic that Elizabeth would be happy. History Thomas saves Charlie and Elizabeth twice. Thomas is first able to save Charlie and Elizabeth from a group of Greyson's nightwalkers, remarking "that is not how you treat a pregnant lady!". Later in the episode—after Charlie tell's Dominic she is willing to abort the baby—Rebekah saves Charlie and Elizabeth from an angry Dominic, stating that he preaches about not wanting the child but is willing to punish Charlie for trying to kill it. Chris suggests that Charlie should go for a routine check up on the baby, Charlie remarks that she can't just go to the Quarter for a checkup. Thomas states that he is surprised that Charlie is not taking all the precautions to take care of Elizabeth as some people—including Thomas himself—would kill to be able to have a child of his own. Thomas–after being released by Dominic–appears to Charlie to say her goodbyes. Along with her goodbyes to Charlie, Thomas warns Charlie that Dominic is mean but does want something more from life than to be feared. Along with the warning about Dominic, Thomas warns Charlie that the Chamberlain Family have an endless list of enemies and Elizabeth will inherit them all, he also asks if Charlie will tell Elizabeth stories about her 'crazy uncle Tommy'. Dominic and Charlie make the decision to fake Elizabeths death in an attempt to protect her from the Ancestors. However, Carson is adamant that there is nobody that can protect the baby more than he and her parents, however, Dominic reminds Carson that there is one more person, Thomas. Having initially left town after being exiled by Dominic, Thomas returns to Los Angeles to collect baby Elizabeth. Joyed to see his baby niece for the first time, Dominic explains to Thomas that in spite of their differences, there is nobody he would trust more with his daughter's life than him. Thomas is happy that Dominic wants him to look after Elizabeth as it will give her a shot at a human life, to which he promises she will do whatever necessary to protect the baby from her grandmother. Quotes :[[Thomas Chamberlain|'Thomas']]: Listen, about Nic, he is a monster. Do not ever cross him. But he does want more from life than to just be feared. He's just too broken to admit to himself. But I do believe there is hope for him and the baby that you carry. And speaking of your child, our family has no shortage of enemies. She will inherit all of them. Please, be careful. :[[Charlie Marshall-Chamberlain|'Charlie']]: You know you can always come back and visit. I've been known to keep a secret or two from Dominic. :[[Thomas Chamberlain|'Thomas']]: Well, if I can't, you make sure to tell that little girl stories of her crazy Uncle Tommy. And let her know that despite my absence, I do love her very much. ---- :Thomas: She looks like her mother. Maybe there is a God after all. :Thomas: Perhaps we'll get a white fence. :Dominic: In spite of our differences, Thomas, there is no one that I would trust more with my daughter's life. :(He hugs Thomas) :Thomas: Be happy, Brother. :(Thomas wipes away a tear) :Thomas: She will be happy, Nic. I promise. :(Dominic and Thomas smile at each other) :Thomas: What's her name? :Dominic: Elizabeth. Her name is Elizabeth. :(Dominic cries as he watches Thomas and Elizabeth leave) ---- :Thomas: "Once upon a time, there was a majestic king, who lived with his noble brother in a colorful kingdom where music and art were celebrated. The king did not foresee having a child, but he lived in an enchanted land where all things were possible. In time, he was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter for whom he wished only peace and happiness. Still, the king had demons who pursued him. There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures, she drove the other magical beings from the land. And there was a wicked sorceress with enchanted stones that weakened the king on every full moon. Seeing the shadow his enemies cast upon his home, the king was driven to send his beloved princess away, convincing all who remained that she was forever lost. The king, in his sorrow, turned away from the world. The castle closed its doors and the kingdom fell. Some say that the only light that shines in the castle illuminates the shadow of the once mighty king in the room meant for his child. But as the ruthless beasts took rule over the fallen king's realm, little did they that he and his brother would not rest until their enemies were vanquished. For they believed that one day, they would heal their kingdom and bring their princess home so that she might live happily ever after." ---- :Kai to Thomas: "She worships you, Thomas... she must not see the monster." - Evil in my Blood ---- :Thomas to Chris:"I will not rest. The only comfort I will seek is knowing that I have destroyed those who would ever harm my little niece" - My Sire ---- :Thomas to Lizzie: You are the niece of Tommy Chamberlain, nothing is ever going to come near you. - The Blood of Christopher ----